dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta (V)
Vegeta is the main character of V. The story shows most of his life in the alternate timeline of V. He is best friends with Ledas. Appearance Vegeta starts V as a full-blooded Saiyan. Vegeta is first shown in V as a kid. He looks about the same as he did in cannon during this time. He doesn't change in appearance very much until he changes his own DNA and becomes half Frost Demon. This causes a major change in his look. In the middle part of his hair is a huge purple and blue bio-gem. He also has a white horn behind one of his ears. One of his eyes has even turned orange due his DNA change. After the surgery he also started to wear a new saiyan armor which he designed by himself. The armor has the basic look of the old saiyan armor but is red and brown and it looks very different. Personality Vegeta is very arrogant and overconfident. He has little tolerance for traitors and weaklings. He hates his rival Turles because Turles considers the young king crazy and unfit to rule the saiyans. He only allowed Turles to live because he enjoyed the idea of having a rival. This gave him a good reason to train so that Turles never got stronger than him. He also hates his brother Tarble and considers Tarble to be an embarrassment to the Saiyan race. He is so ashamed by how weak Tarble is that he convinced their father to send Tarble away to live on some random planet. His only friend is Ledas. He clearly cares about Ledas's well-being. This is shown when he went Super Saiyan the first time to avenge Ledas' death and killed Frieza. It is shown again when he went to Namek in a attempt to revive Ledas. He was clearly upset when he learned that Ledas was tortured by the Frost Demons while in Hell. He trusts Ledas and was very hesitant to become half Frost Demon because he knew that Ledas hated the Frost Demons. He seems to consider Ledas as more of a brother than just a friend. He hates The Voice. He admits that it is helpful, but also considers it a major annoyance. He is both furious and terrified when The Voice takes over his body. He just wants The Voice to stay out of his head. It promising to leave him alone for 10 years, is why he agreed to become part Frost Demon. History To be added Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta went Super Saiyan after witnessing Ledas's failed attempt to sacrifice himself and kill Frieza. The sudden lost of his friend plus Frieza's survival caused Vegeta to explode with rage. This rage unlocked the transformation that gave him more than enough power to beat Frieza. Energy Saiyan Vegeta created this transformation all by himself. It is a more powerful form of Super Saiyan. It provides the user with an energy aura that can electrocute anyone touching the user. It is similar to the Kaio-ken in that it increases the user's strength, but it increases the strength of the Super Saiyan form instead of the base. This resemblance is coincidence due to Vegeta never witnessing the Kaio-ken. It is unknown when Vegeta came up with this form because his first time using it was off-screen. But this form does have a downside. It drains the user of energy and Vegeta can only use it for 1 hour at most. More to be added Trivia Category:Characters Category:Vegeta Category:Saiyans